outsider poems
by animalsare4life
Summary: its just a series of poems. mainly told by the curtis's. please r
1. ponyboy's poem life

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
  
Life: Told by Ponyboy.  
  
In life there is sorrow,  
I have sorrow,  
Sorrow is just a part of life,  
My best buddy Johnny died just recently.  
In life there is care,  
I recieve care from my brothers, what about you?  
Then there is joy,  
Like having friends and family,  
Like hanging out together.  
Then there is excitement,  
when something new happens,  
Like when a baby's born.  
Life is full of many suprises,  
So live your days to the fullest,  
as i do mine.  
  
Please review, there is one poem per chapter. 


	2. sodapop's poem love

Summary: This is a poem told by Soda.  
  
love-  
  
In life there is love,  
love is a good thing,  
if your actually in love they give you support when needed,  
their always there to hang out with,  
they always care about you.  
I had Sandy.  
She was beautiful.  
I was in love.  
So I thought.  
one day she disappeared without a word,  
for me to find out later, she went to Florida.  
Here I am still in Tulsa Life goes on even though it seems impossible,  
I will find the one special person eventually.  
  
please review 


	3. darry's poem my brothers

Summary: This is told by Darry.  
  
Brothers-  
  
I care for my brothers,  
they do the same for me.  
They help me when I need it.  
Our parents died,  
So now I'm their guardian.  
I'm not ready for this, I'm only 20.  
I am hard my brothers, sometimes.  
I don't mean to be.  
I only want to keep them out of trouble,  
and safe from harm.  
We have fights sometimes,  
but in the end we make up.  
My brothers are the best.  
the best things in my life,  
and for them I'm thankful  
  
Please review 


	4. poem

socs told by Ponyboy

Socs is short for social.

they got money,

they got time.

they have beer blast and jump greasers for fun.

You have mustangs,

you have money.

you are to fancy and rich to do any wrong.

I know its all a lie.

your people and so are we.

so socs think their better then us,

I ask why?

Is it because we don't have money?

Does it really matter?

to a soc it does thier all alike,

cold hearted and mean. 


	5. another poem

colors

The colors are pretty.

As I watch the sunset,

it seems as though I am in another world.

The world is beutiful.

As I stare at the sky,

I feel good deep in side,

as if it helps me with my problems.

I seems like a dream.

I see visions,

visions of happiness.

the colors are great.

the colors of the sky is pretty. 


	6. a poem could ya guess

I thought Dally was the tough one Ponyboys Pov

I thought you were the tough one.

You broke laws and never was scared.

you were the tough one,

intill the night at the hospital,

when Johnny died.

You broke!

I relized I was tougher then you.

You could not handle it,

so you got yourself killed.

All along I thought you were the tough one. 


	7. another poem again yay!

This is told by Soda when Ponyboy is sick.

Are you okay?

I do not know.

You don't look well.

Your dilourous and sick.

Are you okay?

your awake but still very sick.

I can't sleep,

I'm to worried about you.

Your awake.

your okay.

You had me so scared and worried.

I am relieved.

Thank god your okay. 


	8. this is a poem

This is told by Pony when Soda drops out of school. I hope you like it.

Soda you are smart,

but you claim not to be.

You are not dumb,

please stay in school.

We can make it with out you dropping out,

but I can not make it with out you at school.

I want you to be here,

I like you being here to watch out for me.

Please bro I need you at school.

Your not dumb. 


	9. a awesome poem anyways another poem

Okay this is told by Ponyboy when Johnny dies. 

No, It can not be happening.

Not to you.

Its all a dream.

I will wake up.

you will be in the lot,

or at the church,

or even at the arcade.

your not dead.

you can't be,

I need you.

Please don't die.

Why do you have to leave me?

Tears are rolling down my face,

why you?

Please I wanna wake up from this dream.

Your not dead its all a dream. 


	10. ptatc poem

okay this is a poem based os my fic parent tragedy.DArry's pov!

My little brothers are changeing,  
they changeing because our parents died.

one of them for the better.  
the other for the worse.  
Soda is getting to be a bully.  
Pony is haveing these nighmares.

I take Pony to work with me,

because he don't like be with strangers.

Is everything goin to turn ot okay? This can not yet be answered.

Johnny and Twobit are life savors.

THey need a big Thanks!  
please god let things be okay.

I probally sucks. I knows it does. 


	11. sunshine once existed

Sunshine used to exist told by Ponyboy

sunshine once existed in my life.

I know no longer see sunshine.

My days a dark and cloudy.

my nights no change.

The morinnigs are pitch black.

Is that sunshine I see,

No its not.

It will be awhile before it shines again.

PLease give me an inch of sunlight.

There once was sunshine in my life

for now its pitch black.

okay let me explain the poem. This takes place right after the Curtis's parents died. Ponyboy is saying the sorrow inside is turning his life dark. His parents used to give him sunshine. They brightened his day. Any way I hope you like the poem. 


	12. sunshine is comeing through

Sunshine is now comeing through told by Ponyboy

My life is lighting up

its not quit the same my brothers both care

I just realized I took the long way around it

The light is seeking in

my life is brighting up again

somedays my days are dark

but never again will they remain that way.

okay its lil weird. well I hope you like it. 


End file.
